


Charged

by CharlieQuinn



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit doesn't like Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charged

“Watcha doing, Remy?”

Gambit looked at Bobby, but didn’t move his hands from the wall.

“Chargin’ it.”

“The *building*?” Bobby paused. “You know that’ll take a couple of days?”

“Time well spent,” Gambit grunted.

Bobby returned two days later, the building sparking, and Remy still there, looking tired.

“Still going, huh?”

“Almos’ dere.”

“So why the building?”

“Scottie’s in dere,” Gambit grinned, finally letting go.

The building began to explode, and Gambit collapsed, worn out.

Scott Summers walked up behind them, completely unharmed.

“What’s going on here?” he demanded. “What happened while I went out for coffee?” 

“Fuck,” said Gambit.


End file.
